Stick
|pastaffie=SkyClan , Loner |namest=Rogue: Loner: Warrior: |namesl=Stick Stick Stick |familyt=Mate: Daughter: |familyl=Velvet (formerly) Red |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks=None}} Stick is a tall, scrawny, long-legged brown tom with a torn ear, a scraped, ragged pelt, and yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Stick and Cora find Firestar when he is lost and very weak in Twolegplace. When Firestar tells them he'll move when he wants, Stick retorts that he'll move when they say and he calls him a flea-brain. He and Cora then lead him to a place where many of the Twolegplace cats gather, and then they show him where he can drink. :When Firestar asks about finding Sandstorm, Stick tells him other cats come to the clearing sometimes, and that they might've seen her. He and Cora decide to wait with Firestar to introduce him to the other cats. Stick goes with Cora to a shady spot beneath a tree, shares tongues for a while, and then curls up for a nap with her. :When the cats arrive, he tells Firestar about some of them, including a cat named Snowy. He introduces Firestar to Shorty, who had seen Sandstorm, and had helps her fend off some Twoleg kits. He takes a mouse to Firestar while he waits for Shorty to take him to where he had seen Sandstorm. SkyClan's Destiny :Waspwhisker spots a group of rogues who turn out to be Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal intruding on SkyClan territory. The cats of SkyClan are hostile towards them, letting their claws unsheathe and pelts bristle. Leafstar confronts the tallest of the group, Stick. However, to her surprise, he mentions that Firestar found them after all. Leafstar questions their knowledge of Firestar, and Stick tells her how he met Firestar and Sandstorm on their journey to restore SkyClan. They introduce themselves, mentioning that the reason of their arrival is because they want to learn about Clans. Sharpclaw and Leafstar decide that the newcomers could stay at SkyClan. Stick, Cora, and Shorty are then invited to join a training session. During the session, Leafstar then notes that Stick had good fighting instincts, even without training. :When they get back to camp, Stick mentions that he and his friends hunt at night and sleep in the day. Then Tinycloud asks if Stick has come to SkyClan to set up his own Clan; Stick says no. Tinycloud, Rockshade, Mintpaw, Ebonyclaw, and Frecklepaw explain why Stick should set up a Clan, and he replies that he has his own way of life. :The next chapter has Stick’s point of view. It is set in the past, when he was still in the Twolegplace. It starts when Snowy wakes him up and tells him that Dodge, Skipper, and Misha are here. He replies that they shouldn’t be here. Once he meets Dodge, Stick starts wondering where his daughter, Red, is. Afterwards, he and Dodge get into a heated discussion about prey. Dodge motions to Misha, and she slashes Percy's eye, causing him to lose his eye. Yowling with fury, Stick hurls himself at Dodge. The cats start fighting until a door flings open from a nearby Twoleg Nest. The Twoleg, annoyed by their fighting, begins to throw objects at the cats, who flee. Stick is worried about his daughter, Red, and about Dodge, who appears to be an enemy to Stick and his group of rogue cats. :Later, Shorty has an idea; Stick should go visit his former mate, Velvet, to talk with her about their daughter, Red, who is in love with one of Dodge's cats, Harley. So soon after Stick ventures into Twolegplace to Velvet's housefolk's home to try to convince Velvet that Red needs her mother's help. Velvet coldly tells him that they only share their daughter. Stick remembers first meeting Velvet sadly. Stick then explains to Velvet what Red is doing; Velvet asks if her daughter has fallen in love with a cat who follows a different set of rules laid down, and adds sarcastically that he would never dream of doing anything like that. :Stick tries to explain that he thinks Red was involved with the Twoleg attack, with Harley. Velvet protests, and mews rather gently that he was given Red to raise, and technically he is the one responsible for what she has been doing lately. She suggests trying to talk to their daughter, but Stick mews that he was hoping she would be the cat doing that. Velvet reminds him that Red knows where she lives, so if she wanted to talk, she probably would have done so already. Stick gets angry at Velvet and persists that she can't hide from all this with her housefolk while their daughter is in danger. Velvet ends the conversation by saying that he should leave Red alone, and disappears into her Twoleg den. :When Stick returns, Shorty immediately asks what Velvet said. Stick tells him that she wants him to leave Red be. Shorty is surprised and goes into how it's much more than just Red, but Stick mews firmly that he doesn't want Velvet to think they're weak and soft. :Later, Stick leads the patrol to the Twolegplace with Leafstar to fight the Twolegplace cats. He is eager to fight, but waits with Leafstar. :Once the fighting begins, Red and Harley come back to the dens. Stick spots her and Harley, and confronts Harley. He accuses him of stealing Red from him along with his prey and dens. He denies it, making Stick angry. He lunges at Harley, but Red intercepts him. Before Stick can react, he already has his claws in Red's throat. Stick watches as her lifeblood drips away, horrified that he killed his own daughter. :Afterwards, Stick goes back to camp with the patrol. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Velvet (formerly): Daughter: :Red: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rogue Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Males Category:Loner